


Purposeful

by DickBaggins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Facials, M/M, Masturbation, Sastiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DickBaggins/pseuds/DickBaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost like Sam /wants/ Castiel to catch him jerking off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purposeful

It starts as a game; Cas knows Sam is beating off, and of course Sam knows that _Cas_ knows, so he isn't surprised in the least when Cas pushes his door open (he'd left it open just a crack on purpose) and creeps in. Sam hadn't thought much beyond that though, just wanting Cas to catch him, maybe to smirk and climb on his lap, push him onto the bed and kiss him senseless. So when Cas soundlessly crosses the room and leans against the wall, arms crossed and eyes darkening like a stormy sky, when all Cas does is _watch_ , fully clothed, it hits Sam unexpectedly hard. He almost stops, stroking his dick in a long slow slide, mouth pink and open, tongue poking out at the corner of his lips in concentration.

“Cas?” Sam's voice comes out low and uncertain, eyes fluttering because he wants to shut them, wants to sink into the ever-increasing heights of arousal.

“Sam,” Cas says back, growly as ever, a touch lower than usual. “Don't stop, Sam.”

Sam whines, _actually_ whines, hips jutting up, driving his dick faster than he'd wanted but, he's not going to disobey Cas _now._ “I'm so-Cas, I'm gonna-” He can't even finish his warning, so close _so_ fast and just because Cas is watching, standing stone-faced across the room where he can't even _touch_ and it's so perfect and awful all at once, makes his dick lurch and drool in his hand.

“Good,” Cas says, takes his overcoat and his jacket off, undoes two more buttons on his shirt but beyond that, he'd still mournfully clothed. He'd still staring at Sam, just staring but he takes a step forward, eyebrows drawing down and head tilting. “Good, Sam, I want you to come for me.”

Sam grits his teeth, posture hunching while his hand speeds up, squeezing hard up and down, all business because _that voice_ and those _eyes_ , commanding and insistent and rumbling all the way down to his bones. It's magic, has to be, because he's coming like a fucking rocket before he even knows it, mouth slacked open, filling the room with the most pitiful whines. Cas is there _immediately_ , preternaturally speeding across the room and onto his knees with his mouth open and his tongue out and his eyes wide and Sam aims right for his face, arching up towards it while he unloads, covers Cas's face in thick stripes of jizz. It's on Cas's thick eyelashes, dripping from his bottom lip onto his shirt, even dotting his messy hair and Sam squeezes his dick hard again, coaxes out a few more drops to smear on Cas's tongue, shuddering hard.

Cas blinks up at Sam, so pretty and messy, changed in a second from the imposing figure just _watching_ to something way more pliant and Sam grips at his face, smears his thumb through the sticky mess on Cas's lips and slides it into his mouth, smiling lazy when Cas closes his mouth around the offering with a low moan, Sam loving how he can go from bossy to come slut in no time at all.


End file.
